


Draco's question

by AhaMarimbas



Series: Drarropoly Game entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Swearing, Sword of Gryffindor, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry's place was actually quite nice, very -- wait a moment. Why was there a sword on the ceiling?





	Draco's question

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarropoly game. Prompt was DRARRY + why is the sword of Gryffindor on the ceiling.
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just redecorated Harry's living room.
> 
> A huge thanks to KristinaBird for their help in checking this over!

Draco gasped as Harry apparated them directly into his living room, not even breaking their heated kiss. He could feel Harry's warm tongue gliding against his own. Rough hands untucked his shirt and wound their way up his back as Harry pushed him backwards onto the couch.

Draco whined at the loss of Harry's mouth, but a moment later Harry's mouth started exploring his jaw, hands ripping his shirt open. Draco buried his hands in Harry's soft hair, delighted that they were finally doing this. They had been flirting for months now. The tension had finally burst tonight at the pub, when during a game of Truth or Dare Harry had been dared to "finally kiss the ferret".

Draco had wanted to snarl at Weasley for the insult, but then Harry had started snogging him right there in the booth. Harry had decided to apparate them straight out of the pub after Pansy had groaned that they should "get a room".

Draco was breathing hard as Harry's sinful mouth made it's way first down his neck, then down his now exposed torso. He didn't even care that his silk shirt had been ripped to shreds, he just wanted more. As Harry sucked a nipple into his mouth, Draco cried out.

"Yes, oh Merlin, Harry yes!"

He let his head fall back, staring up at the soft grey ceiling and the glint of the sword right above him. Harry's place was actually quite nice, very -- wait a moment. Why was there a sword on the ceiling?

"Harry?" He tugged at Harry’s hair to lift his head up. Those big, beautiful green eyes found his, and for a moment he almost forgot his question.

"Yes?" 

"Why is there a sword on the ceiling?"

Harry didn’t quite meet his eye as he mumbled something unintelligible. Draco was about to ask him to repeat himself when he felt the zip of his trouser being undone.

"Let's worry about this sword instead," Harry said, waggling his eyebrows, and Draco actually laughed.

"That was terrible. Remind me again why I like you?"

"Gladly." In one fluid movement, Harry leaned forward and suddenly that wicked mouth swallowed Draco’s entire cock. Forgetting for a moment how words worked, Draco moaned loudly, his hands once again working their way into Harry’s hair.

It wasn’t long before Draco stuttered out a warning and came, right down Harry’s throat. A moment later, Harry was grinning at him, a small dribble of come on his chin, his hair messier than ever. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Draco had ever seen…

“Come here,” he whispered, drawing Harry’s mouth into yet another fierce kiss. He reached down with one hand, finding Harry’s thick length, and started stroking eagerly, his thumb swiping the tip every so often. It wasn’t long before Harry followed him over the edge, crying out as he buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes before Harry propped himself up on his elbows, bringing them face to face.

"Will you stay?" Harry whispered.

Draco curled his hands tighter around Harry's neck. 

"There's no way I'm going home after  _ that, _ " he sighed happily. 

"Let's go upstairs then."

It wasn't until he was curled into Harry's side, on the verge of falling asleep, that he realised he still didn't know why that fucking sword was there.


End file.
